


Broken Hero

by arisu16



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: Batman poem





	

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of Batman Day

My bones are all broken.  
Hope shattered in place.  
What’s left of this token?  
Hero down on his knees.  
The fight still rages.  
I can still hear the screams.  
My body has failed me.  
There is nothing left.  
I wait in the darkness  
alone and bereft.


End file.
